You Belong With Me
by sarinacullen29
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.


You Belong With Me

**The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.**

**I do not own anything except the ideal.**

Chapter 1

_***Flashback Dream***_

_It was two days before my 4th__ birthday when I was awoken by a loud noise. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my parents room to find them looking out their window._

'_Mommy, daddy what's that noise?' I asked them as I tugged on my dad's pant's leg._

'_Hey sleepy head.' my dad said as he bent down and picked me up._

'_Someone finally brought the land next door.' my mom said pushing a stay hair behind my ear._

'_And see all the trucks and building supplies out there.' my dad pointed out the window. 'There starting to build the house today.'_

_I just sat in his arms and looked out the window, watching everything that was going on. I was so caught up that the sound of the doorbell made me jump. _

'_Jake's here!' I yelled and squirmed out of my dads hold and ran for the stairs._

'_Wait up squirt.' I heard him calling after me._

'_She's just excited Charlie let her be.' mom laughed as she followed me down the stairs. I stepped off the last step and ran to the door jumping up to try and unlatch the top lock._

'_Let me sweetie' mom said stepping up behind me and unlocked the door. _

_As soon as the door was opened I was knocked to the floor in a flash._

'_Got ya!' Jack yelled as he rolled to his side._

'_Jacob be careful, you might her.' Uncle Billy called from the doorway with a laugh._

'_Nay, she's tuff daddy. Right Belly?' Jake said with a huge grin on his face. He knows I don't like that name. _

_I roll my eyes at him and smacked his arm. 'Yeah, I'm tuff, but how tuff are you?' than I throw myself at him and rolled us across the floor and into the living room. Causing our parents to laugh._

'_So are you ready for your big week end?' I heard my dad asking. Jake's parents were going away for a long weekend and leaving Jake with us._

_At this Jake got up and pulled me up with him. I couldn't get over it, he was a year younger than me but he was so much bigger and stronger than I was._

_I heard Uncle Billy laughing as we walked into the kitchen were our parents had disappeared to 'Yep, we can't wait. It's been so long that I don't even remember what we did the last time we were alone.' _

'_Bet I could guess.' dad said motioning to Jake for some reason and they all laughed again._

'_Yeah, you'd win that bet.' Uncle Billy laughed again and pulled Jake into a big hug. 'You be a good boy for Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee, and don't go hurting Bella.' he reached down and pulled me to him and smiled 'Even if she is a tough one.' _

_After that our parents went outside to say good bye, Jake went to watch a cartoon while I went to my room and changed._

_When I returned mom was making pancakes and dad was with Jake, and since they were watching a ball game I went to help mom._

_The weekend went by fast, mom and dad took us to Port Angelus on Sunday for my birthday dinner, and had me a surprise cake waiting. When we got home I opened my presents and than went to bed. _

_Some time during the night the sound of the phone ringing waking me, I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I heard my mom screaming._

_I jumped out of bed and ran to her room, Jake was already standing in the door way, I pushed past him and saw my dad holding my mom on the floor._

'_Daddy…?" _

'_Back to bed you two, right now.' _

_Even at my young age I knew something was really wrong. My dad had never talked to me like that. I spun around grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him to my room. We crawled onto my bed and held each other tight. _

_We must have fallen to sleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to a surprisingly sunny day. I felt something move behind me and turned to see Jake just waking up ._

'_Hey' he said in a sleep tone._

'_Hey' I replied back and smiled. Just than my door slowly opened and my dad walked in. He looked really tired and his eyes and nose were red, as if he'd been crying._

'_Daddy?'_

'_I'm sorry for yelling at you last night Bells. I was upset.' he came over and sat down on the end of my bed and with a heavy sigh he looked right at Jake, tears threaten to spill once again._

'_Last night Renee answered a call from the state police. There was an accident.' he stopped and whipped away his tears, than began again. 'Jacob your parents…they were on there way home when…another car hit them…I'm sorry son but they didn't make it.'_

_I didn't understand so I knew Jake wouldn't either. But when I looked at him he was frozen to the spot he sat in._

'_Daddy…what do you mean?' I asked in a whisper._

_He turned to look at me and than back at Jake. 'You don't understand either do you?' he asked._

_Jack just shock his head no. _

_Daddy sighed again and than picked Jack up and sat him on his lap and than took a hold of my hand._

'_Last night your parents were on their way home when someone ran a red light, the breaks went out on their car and the two cars crashed together… no one survived. This means that they are gone we'll never see them again.' he said the last part in a whisper._

'_Noooooo!' Jake screamed. _

_I throw myself onto my dads lap wrapping Jake in my arms, he bent into my hair and cried. I felt my dad's arms wrap protectively around us while we all cried for the same loss._

_Time seemed to pass in slow motion after that. Jake's parents had been smart, they had a will drawn up the day he was born. They were to be buried in La Push with the rest of the Quileute tribe, but that was impossible do to the condition there bodies were in so the elders of the tribe agreed to let them be cremated and there ashes spread across the ocean in La Push. And they left Jake to be raised by my parents if they were willing, if not than the tribe was to find him a good home._

_But Charlie and Renee was more than willing to take him in, and the fact that he seemed unwilling to be away from my side for more than a second made the tribe members realize he was were he belonged. Dad promised to bring him by as often as he wanted and he would know of his heritage._

_Ten months had past and the house next door was finished and it was magnificent. Three stories tall and balconies all over, in fact one was right outside my bedroom window._

_It was the 4__th__ of July weekend and Jake and I was in the back yard playing, when were heard a loud noise coming up the road. We ran out to the front yard where mom and dad was washing there car's. _

_'Mommy what is that?' I asked._

_'I'm not sure sweetie.' she said looking at dad who was looking down the road. Just than a big white truck came down the road followed by a really big car._

_'Must be the new neighbors.' Dad said coming around to us. 'See that first truck it's a U-hale, a truck that moves stuff for people.' he explained._

_We stood and watched as the big truck backed in to the drive way and the big car parked on the side of the street._

_The front doors of the car opened and a young man and woman got out. The man had short blond hair it was so light it was almost white. The woman had long think caramel-colored hair._

_They was looking at the house at first with big smiles on there faces than they turned and saw the four of us staring at them._

'_Oh, honey I told you that loud truck would disturb the neighbors.' she said with a laugh._

'_You didn't bother us. We were out here washing the cars.' My mom replied pointing at the unwashed part of the car._

_The couple let out a small giggle than the man turned and said 'Sorry it's just that she was joking.'_

'_I read somewhere that when moving to a new place that if you had neighbors to make a joke to break the ice.' the woman said shrugging._

'_Well it definitely worked' My dad laughed. 'By the way I'm Charlie Sawn and this is my wife Renee our daughter Bella and son Jacob._

_I looked at Jake and saw the light that lit up in his eyes when dad called him his son._

'_Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and…' before he could finish the back door of the car opened and a large black haired boy stepped out followed by five other kids._

'_These are our children.' the Dr. said with a happy looking smile._

'_You have six children…but your so young?' My mom said than covered her mouth with her hand while she blushed. 'I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that.'_

'_You're not the first one to say anything.' Mrs. Cullen assured her._

_'Children please line up.' she asked, and they did so willingly.'_

_The first set of twins was Rosalie and Jasper they was 6, they both had blond hair and blue eyes. But hers almost reached her waist and his was tightly curled._

_The youngest was Renesmee she was 4, she had long curly bronze colored hair and green eyes._

_The biggest one was Emmett he had very short black hair and brown eyes he was 6._

_The second set of twins was Edward and Alice who had just turned 5, for twins they looked nothing alike. She was shorter than him and had short black spiky hair and looked like one of the pixies from my story books and had green eyes. He looked more like Renesmee, he had the same bronze colored hair but it was tossed wildly like he had never brushed it, and his eyes were a mesmerizing green, I couldn't look away from him._

_I felt Jake nudging me from behind braking me away from Edward._

'_What?' I whispered to him._

'_You didn't here them?' _

'_Here what, what I miss?'_

'_The blond twins…there adapted. Like me.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah listen.' I turned to see that the Dr. was still talking and he was telling the story of how the twins came in to their lives._

'_Jonah was my best friend from medical school, and my partner, we opened a small clinic in Seattle two years ago, than this past fall he and his wife was in a car accident…' he moved to the twins and they leaned into him. 'I was the closets thing to a brother he had, the only family you could say, they left them to us in there will.'_

'_Just like me.' I heard Jake say and everyone looked at him. The Cullen's looked shocked._

_'What was that?' Mrs. Cullen asked sweetly_

'_I'm adapted my parents died the same way.' he looked at mom and dad with a look that could only be sorry. _

_'I have an ideal' Dad said interrupting everything. 'Why don't we help you move in and the kids could go out back and play?' _

'_Sound's good. Thank You' Dr. Cullen replied._

_And with that we went to play. It was as if we had known each other forever. We talked and played for hours it was after dark when our parents returned and mom and dad had invited the Cullen's to dinner._

_We went inside and Jake took the boys to his room and I took the girls to mine. As soon as Alice saw that a balcony was facing my room she called her mom up and asked who's room it would be. When she told her it was hers she was so happy that she began jumping up and down._

_That night we stopped calling them Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, they were Carlisle and Esme._

_Over the years everyone became even more close, Alice had talked mom and dad into removing my window and putting in French double doors just like here's and they extended the balcony to connect with my room._

_I was surprised that do to the age differences we all ended up in the same grade, something to do with birthdays falling after the start up dead line or something like that._

_Eventually romance took it's place among us. Emmett and Rosalie had started dating our freshmen year, Alice and Jasper in a junior year and Jack and Nessie in our sophomore year. Edward and I though remain close friends, even though I was madly in love with him I wasn't about to take that step and have him turn me down or go for it to only to have the relationship and our friendship hurt._

_By the time our senior year came around we had gradually drifted apart. The boys had gotten in to football our freshmen year, even Edward which surprised me he was always into playing the piano, but he joined just to shut Emmet up and found he was not only good at it but he actually liked it._

_Rose and Nessie followed the boys and joined the cheerleaders._

_Alice loved to write and took up with the school newspaper._

_I found I loved the guitar and joined the school band. The girls kept tiring to get me to join the school choir, saying I had a beautiful voice and should share it. I wasn't that easy in front of a large group of people, especially the ones we went to school with, so I repeatedly declined. The only ones who ever heard me was the girls during Alice's karaoke slumber party's, we had them when the boys were gone. But one weekend all but Edward had returned for some reason or another and found us in the living room and me sing my heart out._

_As soon as I saw them I dropped the microphone and ran and hid in Alice's arms embarrassed and afraid to hear the laughter that was sure to come. It never did, when I looked up at them it was Emmet who spoke first._

"_Wow…Bella that was…beautiful." he had said with a warm smile._

"_Beautiful really doesn't even cover it.' Jasper replied. "it was beyond."_

"_I can't even say what I think…I'm still in shock." Jake said coming over to me and picking me up out of Alice's hold._

"_You just keep amazing me sis. What else is there to say."_

_Of course I really never believed them, they were all my brothers they would never hurt me by saying I was bad or awful. And I figured they was to afraid to say anything with Rose staring at them ready to tear into them if they did._

_And I still wasn't sure about it when they always seemed to show up just in time to hear me finishing a song. Listening from outside the door so they wouldn't embarrass me again._

_The only thing they seemed to have a problem with was keeping Edward out of it. If he heard me and didn't agree with them I would never get over it. Only Alice really knew for sure how I felt about him and she was the one to make sure they kept their promise not to tell him._

_The couples were still as close as ever. But when the summer before our senior year came to an end I found that Edward was not speaking to me. I still had no ideal what had happened._

_One second he was leaving for football camp with the others, pulling me into a huge like never before and the next he acted like I wasn't even there. _

_The day he came home from camp I hared a strange beeping sound. No wait that's not right…_

**Ok, ok. I know that was a pretty long flash back but I wanted to get as mush of the past out of the way that I could so we could get to the main story. Keep reading to find out what happed over the summer to turn Edward away from Bella. And as always please review.**


End file.
